


Drabble Collection

by Gothikalea



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Dark Dipper Pines, Demon Dipper Pines, F/M, M/M, Reverse Bill Cipher, Reverse Dipper Pines, Reverse Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothikalea/pseuds/Gothikalea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My (mostly) Billdip drabbles. Contains a variety of things, not beta'd. Feel free to send me prompts @ netflixandbill on Tumblr (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark!Dipper Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Murder of Mabel Pines. Dark Dipper. Billdip if you squint.

“Dipper, this isn’t funny!”

Dipper starts laughing maniacally. “You sure? I think it’s pretty hilarious!”

Mabel gasps as she stops and looks into his eyes. Yellow with slits as pupils. She growls at the intruder. “You’re not him!”

“Ding ding ding, Shooting Star! You're so smart, I think I’ll give you a prize!”

He waves his hand, summoning a red hot branding poker. Mabel screams, flailing against her restraints, but the leather bindings hold her down well. He pushes it on her forehead, a hissing sound accompanying her screams.

“A star stamp for the shooting star!” He sits back, pleased at his handiwork.  Mabel whimpers, tears running down her face. She looks wildly around, blubbering.

“Dipper? Are you there?”

Dipper watches her expressionlessly. _How pathetic._

“Don’t make him do this to me! Please, Dipper! I love you!” 

 _You love me? Don’t make me sick_ , he thinks.

He sneers, hovering over Mabel, wishing his dear sister could see him right now. What a piece of filth. “Kill her,” he says, annoyed.

Bill does so happily, grasping her throat with Dipper’s hands. She cries out for help again, but he squeezes, throttling her against the wooden floor. She chokes, and her body gives out with a last gasp.

Dipper laughs at the sight of her mangled neck, and Bill grins back at him.

“I’m impressed with ya, kid. We'll expose that dark side of you yet. Now my end of the deal.” His yellow eyes glint.

Dipper looks down at his own body passively. He nods in a certain direction. “The code to the safe’s in the left cabinet. Knock yourself out.”

~

Tears run down his face. “I’m so sorry,” he cries. “I left and when I came back she was like this, I can’t believe this happened, I didn’t know.”

His grunkle hugs him, reassuring him it’s not his fault. The empty safe tells him the culprit. He swears to hunt down Gideon until his last breath.

Dipper tilts his head when his grunkle leaves.  _People are so easy,_ he thinks.

 _You know it, Pine Tree,_ Bill replies.


	2. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in my Pine Tree Demon!Dipper timeline.  
> No shipping.

Dipper worriedly narrows his eyes at her - eye, he only has one eye in this, this infernal  _pine tree shaped_  demon form. “Seriously, Mabel. Promise me you won’t try anything with Bill. I’ve already ended up in eternal servitude, I really don’t want anything to happen to you.”  


Mabel looks at him sadly, but smiles anyway. Her forced laughter makes Dipper cringe as it reverberates throughout the room. “Aw, bro bro! You worry too much!” She swats at him, and he moves back reflexively. “Besides. Imagine me, as a demon!”  


_She’d probably cause it to rain glitter every time she’s summoned,_ he muses. _Or take bloody sacrifices of hot blonde men._  


The pine tree shaped demon blanches. “I’d rather not,” he says, shuddering.


	3. start of a drug au?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of a billdip drug au i guess? where dipper's so addicted to a drug he finds on one of his journeys he summons bill to get more bc he can't find it anywhere else.

Bill would inhale deeply, but demons don't breathe, so he just rubs his hands together giddily instead.

Oh my stars, this was fantastic.

"Dipper Pines," he says giddily, beaming. "Of all the people to bring me back to life, I would never have guessed it would be you."

Dipper scowls. Always defiant, of course. Even during the apocalypse he had held his ground. But Bill can see the glimmers of fear in Pine Tree's eyes. The boy's witnessed first hand what he's capable of. It excites him to see human distress after almost a whole decade stuck in a stone statue.

He hovers up to Dipper, which causes the human to start fidgeting nervously. "What can I do for you, Pine Tree?"

Dipper purses his lips together. Bill can see as his expression flickers between mortification, anger, and was that - desire? The teenager finally diverts his gaze and stammers, "I-I think you know."

Bill cackles. Of course he does! That's why he says, "I'm not a mind reader," and caresses Dipper's cheek with his small black fleshy hand.

The brunette sputters and stumbles backward, his face bright crimson. "Yes you are!" He glares at Bill when he sees the demon's mirthful expression. He's obviously messing with him.

"Ugh! Just -- give me some of that weird drug thing, or like, I dunno, tell me how to make it or something."

"Not very specific. I could give you over the counters with that description," Bill comments, but he feels he's teased the boy enough already. He's seen into Dipper's mind and knows what the teen wants. His bindings meant he was never able to interact, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t always watching. "But CAN DO. And your offer is?"

The boy frowns. "I brought you back, isn't that enough?"

Bill shrugs. "Nah kid, you did that of your own free will!"

Dipper growls in annoyance, but looks away again. Honestly, he didn't get this far in his planning. He was just so desperate for the strange substance, especially after he hadn’t been able to get any more. "I don't know then. What do you want?" he asks, tentatively.

The triangle glows, narrowing his eye sadistically. "How about... an _equal trade_ of sorts?"

There’s something about his tone that Dipper doesn’t like at all.


	4. Reverse Pines 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reverse Pines AU where Dipper summons normal Bill

"And when you summon me, make sure you use these three runes," Will reiterates, tracing the pentagram he had drawn on a piece of parchment and tapping the three runes. He frowns at Dipper, making sure that he’s paying attention.

"Yeah, yeah,” the brunette says dismissively, scribbling in his own journal.

He whines, floating over and tugging on Dipper's sleeve. Dipper waves him away annoyedly. "Listen to me, Dipper! This is extremely important!" 

"Yeah, I got it already!" Dipper barks out harshly, not looking up from his journal. He snaps his fingers and unleashes a torrent of magic at the demon, causing Will to screech in pain. The demon promptly disappears, not willing to put up with torture if he didn't have to.  
As soon as the blue triangle pops out of existence, Dipper rolls his eyes and walks over to the parchment.

What did William take Dipper for, an idiot?

He begins redrawing the pentagram, with three other runes.

~

"Well well well, this is new," Bill says, cackling. He eyes the boy in front of him, the complete opposite of the one he’s used to. There are no traces of naivety in his eyes, no hesitance in his expression or awkwardness in his stance.

Dipper leers at Bill, unimpressed at the yellow triangle. "What are you supposed to be, William's cheerier cousin?"

"I must say, you clean up nice, Pine Tree. I like the look of murderous glee on ya." Then he flicks his eye over Dipper’s outfit and adds, thoughtfully, "The clothes help too."

Dipper laughs hollowly. This demon dared to talk down to him, dared to defy him? He must be put in his place. Just like earlier, the boy snaps his fingers and unleashes magic at the triangular being, waiting for the familiar yelp of pain.

He frowns. Nothing...?

Bill starts cackling when the boy's magic hits him. "Woo! This must be one of those dimensions where you meatbags have evolved to use magic, yeah? Show me more!"

Dipper balls his hands into fists and glares at the triangle. "Why doesn't my magic work on you!?"

"Listen kid, I don't know what cheap imitation of me you've been dealing with, but it takes a lot more than that to hurt Bill Cipher. I must admit, I’m impressed! You've got potential."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," the male Pines twin says, huffing annoyedly and adjusting his brooch. " He leers at Cipher. “You seem to be much more useful than the other dream demon, at least."

"Flattery doesn't work on me either, kid. Nice try, though!"

They stand at an impasse, holding each other's gaze, sizing each other up. Dipper's eyes glint. He summons a deck of playing cards, shuffling it easily without breaking Bill's gaze. After his impressive display of dexterity, he is the first to break the silence.  
"So there's other dimensions."

He smirks and sits down, dealing out five cards and sliding them halfway across the table. "Could I possibly interest you in a game of helping me take over this one? And Poker, of course. At your leisure."

Bill floats down to the table and accepts the dealt cards, glowing and cackling heartily. This would be _interesting_. 

"Sounds like my kinda game, Pine Tree!"


	5. Reverse Pines 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of #1 - Dipper tells Mabel about Bill

Dipper's leather shoes tap on the marble as he walks up the winding staircase. He pauses for a moment when he hears Mabel calling from her room. "Brother dear! Have you seen Will?"

The brunette ascends the rest of the staircase, walking to her room. He pushes her door open unabashedly. She's looking through her closet, undoubtedly choosing her outfit for her show later, but glares at him as he enters.  
"Knock next time, won't you? I could have been indecent."

He sneers, ignoring her. "Forget Will," he says impatiently. "I found something... much better."

She knits her eyebrows together delicately. "Do tell!"

He sits down on her bed, ignoring her glare again. "Get this - that useless demon has other existences in other dimensions, some of which are actually useful. I summoned one of them. His name's Bill. And whaddya know, he's actually not just a complete waste of energy."

"Ooooh!" Mabel's eyes light up, flashing blue. She unhooks an outfit from her hanger. "What's he like?"

"Sarcastic and snarky," he says, then looks away. "But he's powerful. Very powerful."

It's her turn to smirk. She knows something's up - always does, when it comes to her brother, even without her telepathic powers, but decides to leave it be for now.  
"Sounds like my type," she says instead. "When can I meet him?"

"I can summon him any time," Dipper replies, but then he frowns. "Just be careful. Keep your wits about you. He can be quite... charming."

Ah. And there it was. She waggles her eyebrows. "Charming enough to charm my cold, heartless brother?" 

"No. I don't believe in love," he says bluntly. "It's a distraction."

She rolls her eyes. "Right. And you also believe in no sex until death."

"Until marriage," Dipper corrects her, and Mabel sticks her tongue out.

"My statement still stands!" she says, cackling, then pushes Dipper off her bed. "Now go! I have to prepare for my show. Summon him for me afterwards."

And, as he shuts the door, she yells after him, "And try not to get charmed in the meantime, brother dear!"


	6. Reverse Pines - You're my new FP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somewhere in the Reverse Pines AU where Dipper summons normal Bill. Abusive tones, so beware. Also Mabel/Will. Not sure if this will be canon in the Reverse pines au but... just... yeah. I felt like I needed to write this :/

Mabel doesn’t like the new Will. He’s cocky and charming, sure, but he thinks he’s better than everyone else. It’s ridiculous. At least Will knows his place - Bill is just condescending, and possessive of her brother to boot.  


She wrinkles her nose when she sees her twin with the yellow triangle, grinning cruelly at something the demon had said.

 _Ugh,_  she thinks in annoyance, flipping her long brunette hair back.  _Ugh - just - just, ugh._

As soon as they leave, she rushes to her twin’s room, peeking out one more time to make sure she’s not caught. The familiar text lays on the table, and she nabs it, quickly taking it back to her room. The pen feels unfamiliar to her as she draws the runes out, and she curls her lip in distaste. Normally she didn’t do these kinds of things - they were beneath her, and Dipper was the nerd in the family - but today was an exception. The two had pushed her past her breaking point.

Will spins in circles as he’s summoned, then looks up at her in surprise. “Not Pine Tree?”

She quickly grabs him out of the air. “Why? You want me to go get him?” she snarls, squeezing him painfully.   


Will eeps, but stays silent in fear of inflicting more wrath.

“Annoying, they’re so annoying,” she finally mutters, after glaring at the triangle for a while. She lets go of him, cocking her head to the side. “I’m gonna rip you up today,” she decides.  


“W-wait!” The demon tries to think quickly, not wanting a torture session. “L-let’s talk it out?”

She sneers. “As if I’m about to tell my petty problems to an _inferior_  like you.” Her cerulean eyes glow as she narrows them. “I hope you know that’s all you are, by the way. Garbage, just like everyone else. Useless. A pathetic excuse of a demon. It’s probably why my brother is so infatuated with that _other one._ ”

Tears gather in Will’s eye and slip down his blue triangle front, but his sniffling stops suddenly. He looks up at her in surprise.

“Other one?”

Mabel bites her lip when she realizes her mistake, then screeches. _To hell with it all._

“Yeah, bet you didn’t know about _that_ , did you? It’s probably because _you’re so incompetent_! Dipper summoned your weird alter ego or whatever!” She groans, tearing at her hair and knocking her hairpiece askew. “And guess what! They’re hitting it off!” Her blue eyes flash at the demon. Will watches in horror as her expression twists into disgust. Mabel was worst when her moods were like this. “But where’s _my_ attention, huh?”

He can practically feel her anger radiating off her. “M-my alter ego m-must be really dumb!” he says loudly, stumbling over his words. “I can’t t-tell why he chose him! You’re m-m-much better than your brother!”

Mabel stops, then narrows her eyes at the demon. He takes this as a sign to continue.

“You’re a m-much better psychic! Your shows always have a higher turnout, I know, I’ve been counting.”   


She snarls, walking over to her bed and plops on it. Will floats after her. “Hardly,” she pouts. “More people have been showing up recently for him.”

“That’s because he’s had the help of a demon! You could do the same if you let me help,” he says hopefully, looking around wildly, “A-and, you’re really pretty.”

She gives him a look of disbelief.

“You are!” he squeaks. “Your eyes are very blue!” He quivers in fear when Mabel looks unimpressed and hastily adds, “The perfect shade of blue! So unique. And your fashion sense is on point. And your hair is always flawless! I haven’t seen anyone so goddess-like, and you should trust me; I’ve been around for millennia!” 

The brunette humms, twirling her long hair. It _was_ very nice. Will rushes in front of her, enlarging himself and turning his front into a mirror. He made a few minor adjustments to the reflection, making her eyes a little sparklier, her hair a little silkier, her appearance a little slimmer.

Her eyes brighten, and she smiles vainly, tilting her head to the side, admiring herself. Will returns to a more muted color in relief. At this point he might not even be tortured.

“Why don’t you schedule a show?” he suggests hopefully. “I can h-h-help y-you if you want. You know. As a deal,” he gulps, begging that he hasn’t overstepped any boundaries.  


“You know what, that’s a pretty good idea,” Mabel says, pulling the triangle closer. She caresses Will’s sides, knowing how sensitive the demon’s edges were, and he whimpers.

“You’re such a cute little triangle,” she coos. “So smart. _You_ can help me get rid of Bill, right?” Her words are laced with venom, and he starts trembling in fear.

“Y-Yes, Miss Pines,” he whimpers.  


She pushes him away and smirks. “Call me Mabel.”  


Will lets out a quiet sigh of relief when she gets up and leaves him be. She sifts through her clothes in her closet with a hum.

The demon watches her silently, drifting off in thought. There were lots of things he had to deal with - the other Cipher, Dipper, their undoubted plans for Armageddon. But it could come slowly, one figurative step at a time.

At least he had Mabel on his side now.  



	7. why are you here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper consults Bill about an important decision in his life. (Billdip not really kinda maybe ish)

It’s wishful thinking on Dipper’s part that his last summer before adulthood would end up as anything other than just horrible. Nothing in his life has been particularly straightforward as far as he can tell. There’s always been an air of mystery to everything, like some higher power has left fragments all around for him to decipher.

The hardest code to crack is the one of his life.

That’s why, when Bill the triangle shows up again, he’s not surprised. He’s been the one messing with everything, of course. Making him confused and unsure. There’s no way he hasn’t been, not with his smug leer and hands on his hips. God, he hasn’t changed at all, has he?

He makes an offhand comment about Gods, and Dipper knows he really hasn’t changed.

“Why are you here?”  


“You tell me, Pine Tree.”

There’s nothing that Bill could give Dipper that would persuade him to make a deal, and he makes that clear.

But a voice nags at him. Bill cracks codes, doesn’t he? That’s his whole existence, it’s in his last name. _No_ , he thinks. _There’s no way he would ask anything of Bill, not after what he’s done_. He has to leave, has to get out of here before being manipulated into doing something gross.

Bill’s front is now a large magnifying glass. “I spy with my all knowing eye, a CONFUSED PINE TREE!”

Dipper leers at him. “Are you drunk?”

His remark is ignored. “How about it, kid? You got some questions and I got some answers.”  


“No,” Dipper says, staring at the triangle ridiculously.

“Yanno what, I’m particularly bored today, so I’ll even let you make the terms!”  


He sighs, considering his options, playing the game of _what will_ _make the evil triangle go away?_

“Fine. I will give you one object from my bedroom as payment, and nothing more,” he says, smirking. Because such a ridiculous deal wouldn’t work, of course.

The triangle turns upside down, and the world turns with him. Dipper’s heart drops as he begins falling and he screams, waving his arms in the air. Even though it was a dream, his descent into the void felt nothing short of real.  


Bill latches on to his hand, and blue fire engulfs Dipper’s vision. “Deal!”  


~

In hindsight, the deal had been worded pretty badly. There were things that Bill could have taken which would be a problem to replace, like his laptop, or his new journal detailing the supernatural. Instead, the demon points to the hat Wendy had given him summers ago, which was surprising to say the least. Dipper didn’t question it, instead considering himself lucky since he didn’t wear it anymore anyway.

As soon as Dipper hands it over, the triangle sets it on fire and throws it on the ground. Dipper glares at him, but says nothing else.

After it burns for a while, Bill snaps his fingers, putting the fire out. The hat crumbles into ashes, and Dipper groans when he realizes the floorboards nearby are charred. Nevertheless, he decides to get a move on so he can continue on with a Bill-free life.

“Alright, so.” He bites his lip, wavering back into silence.

Bill sets his hair on fire.

“AAAH! Stop! Stop! Okay, listen, I’m, this is gonna sound stupid because it is, like especially to you-” he stammers since Bill seems to be ready to set his hair on fire again, “-but I’m not sure what to do with my life.”  


When the demon just stares at him, he adds, “As in, like. A career.”

Bill still says nothing.

“You know what a career is, right? It’s what humans do--”  


Bill scoffs as he interrupts him. “Don’t patronize me, boy. I know your lowly meatbag social constructs. If that’s all you need, you could always just help me prepare for the second coming.”

Dipper frowns. “The second coming?”

“Of the end of the world.”

Dipper throws a pen at him.

Bill dodges it, and it clatters on the floor. “Alright, alright. Jeez, kid. This isn’t my forte, you know. This is the type of thing you ask Shooting Star or Sixer or something.” Dipper glares at him. “Why don’t you just follow your,” he laughs, “dreams? Search up the supernatural or something, become a,” he wiggles his small fingers, “woo, paranormal investigator.”

“That’s not...” Dipper frowns. “I’m not gonna be taken seriously. Nobody believes in any weirdness outside of Gravity Falls, and it doesn’t make much money.”

“Ahhh. Money, now _that’s_ a problem I can help you with.” His eye turns into a dollar sign, and he holds his hand out.

_Wow_ , Dipper thinks. _What a lot of glaring I seem to be doing today._

“No? Hard customer. Okay. Iunno, take over the shop! Join Question Mark in all his stupidity.”  


“Ugh, that’s just, I don’t really want to do that either.”  


Bill leers at him, annoyed. “So what _do_ you want to do?”  


This whole thing was exasperating. It wasn’t the first time that he had pondered over this, and now more than ever, no career really came to mind. He lets out a growl of frustration. “Isn’t there anything where I can make money... isn’t too difficult... and is enjoyable?”  


“Easy! Join me.”  


Another glare. “Are you a deaf triangle now too? Is that why you have no ears? Or maybe your brain is working slower than usual?”  


“Ha ha, Pine Tree. If my metaphorical brain is any slower, it’s because I’ve been around you for too long.” He flies over to Dipper’s window, latching it open. “But that’s irrelevant. You had a problem, I have a solution, and I’ll see you tomorrow at six o’ clock for a moderately difficult job with decent pay. Don’t be late.”  


“ _Enjoyable_ , you forgot the _enjoyable_ part!” Dipper yells, but Bill is already floating away, through the window out into the sky.  


Bill shrugs. “We’ll make it work,” he says, and waves at Dipper, continuing to float backwards until he is just a speck among the clouds.

Dipper runs his fingers through his hair and groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Please try this job,' Bill said.  
> 'No,' said Dipper.  
> 'Try iiiiit,' Bill said.  
> 'no,' said Dipper again, quieter this time.


	8. why are you here pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dipper continues with his bad life decisions. continuation of why are you here, pt 2
> 
> this is multichapter fic i guess im probably gonna post it here since i only have vague ideas not the whole plot thought out at this point and when im done ill edit it for flow and continuity and post it as a oneshot.

All in all, Dipper mused, his first meeting with the demon had not gone too badly. His floor suffered a little, and his hair a little more, but nobody had been possessed or put in too much harm. However, it left him wondering what to do now, and naturally concerned for his sanity. The first thing he does after Bill leaves, besides screaming into a pillow, is call up someone. Not Ford, that would be too horrible. I mean, there’s no good reason to go knocking on mindscape doors that have stayed closed for years. His grunkles thought they had defeated Cipher once and for all and Dipper was hesitant to ruin that for them.

No, he calls Mabel.

“Bro,” she yawns. “You know better than to trust Bill. And you definitely know better than to call me this early in the morning!” Her voice turns into a screech near the end, making Dipper wince. Seriously? What was Mabel doing last night? It was almost noon.  


“I don’t trust him, Mabel. That’s why I’m calling you. But he seemed... less homicidal than usual. Kind of? I don’t know.”  


Mabel groans. “Don’t you get it? He’s doing that so that you end up trusting him!”  


“I don’t trust him,” Dipper replies hotly. “So I’m going to be careful. But if I don’t contact you by the day after tomorrow, you need to promise call Grunkle Stan and Ford.”  


“Wait - you can’t tell me you’re actually going with him! Dipper!”  


Mabel looks down at her cell, gripping it tightly when she sees the  _Call Ended_. She sends a hurried text, then pulls her numerous blankets back over her head and sinks back into the warmth.

~

The majority of the day is spent at the library. Libraries are great, right? They have all the information in the world at your fingertips, except not really, because for some reason there seemed to be a huge lack of information of the _Bill Cipher_ variety. 

Dipper thumbs through another book, then adds it to the increasingly tall rejected pile. Nothing. His excitement from earlier had dwindled, and now he was left feeling regretful and anxious. Years ago this type of thing might have seemed like an adventure, but now it’s just another hurdle to jump over before he has to deal with his - he shudders - adult problems. It’s harsh enough being in Gravity Falls with his sister being mad at him and without a direction in life without demons stringing him along. 

He rubs his under-eye circles, imagining the insane triangle’s obnoxious laughter, his loud voice telling him how useless his search was.

_Ugh, no. I need to stay focused_. The next book has nothing either, and he sighs in frustration.

When he finally returns to he shack, he distracts himself from his failures by watching a movie and then passes out on the couch.

~

The next day is a picnic perfect day, blue skies and white fluffy clouds. Tourists were swarming the store.

_What a shame that such a beautiful day is going the day that Dipper Pines’s life is going to be ruined,_ Dipper thinks, in the third person, because that’s normal for human beings to do.   


He wanders around the shack, avoiding all human contact. Who knows when the psychotic demon would finally decide to visit him? He sure doesn’t want to drag anyone else into it. He tells Soos that he’s declaring a mental health day and watches movies, and when that doesn’t work, counts the triangles in the shack. There were so many that he hadn’t realized were there before - in the rugs, in the windows, in the wood grains. No wonder Cipher had been able to keep such a close eye on them years ago, and wow, if that didn’t make Dipper into a paranoid wreck he didn’t know what would.

Dipper starts covering them up in a fear fueled frenzy when a slit appears in one of them. He screeches, his butt slamming against the wood as he falls down. He looks around - the shack surrounding him is grey. All of the sheets he placed as covers are gone, and all the triangles have sprouted eyes and stare at him unblinkingly.

Dipper scoots away, resisting the urge to scream. “Y-y-you’re, you’re here early,” he stammers.

Bill materializes out of the window, and the rest of the eyes disappear. “It’s six o’ clock somewhere, kid!” Bill taps his cane on Dipper’s head. “And you’ve been moping around since yesterday, which - although I’m flattered since it was over me - gets old real quick.”

Dipper squeaks as Bill takes his hand and pulls him up into the air. He shudders as he passes through the walls of his shack.

He trails along with the yellow triangle, too bewildered to say anything.

“What’s wrong? Lost your bark, Pine Tree?”  


Dipper slaps his hand down angrily. He floats on his own and looks around. Everywhere he can see is grey sky. “Where are you taking me? What are we doing?” he demands.

Bill glances at him, unimpressed. “On second thought, just shut up and follow me.”  


He floats off again, and not knowing what else to do, Dipper eventually follows him. A large house looms off in the distance, surrounded by clouds, and Dipper focuses on floating faster until he catches up to Bill.

“Not a castle?” Dipper jokes. It’s still an impressive house, made of bricks of the same smooth black stone as the fearamid and plenty of carved decorations. Various statues of yours truly surround the front of the house, serving as fountains. Water spurts out the fingers.  


Bill chuckles. “Gotta have something to work for.”  


The implication makes Dipper gulp. He’s reminded of the hell that was Weirdmaggeddon, and stays quiet the rest of the trip. 

When they get inside, Bill immediately leads them through a corridor to a golden door. Dipper is surprised at its vibrant color when everything else is grey. It leads to another corridor, with doors all along the sides. The doors are all different, various shades of wood with some with vines surrounding them and others with feathers. A few of them are glowing, but the majority are dark. One lined with leather calls to him, but Bill continues pulls Dipper along the hallway. He stops at a glowing one with elaborate carvings, and pulls it open.

Dipper steps forward hesitantly. In the distance below him is a park. A white blonde boy sits on a bench, reading a book. He is vibrant in color compared to the scenery around him. Dipper determines him to be around his age, late teens or early twenties, from his hair and clothes, a tight fitting blue t-shirt with dark jeans.

“This guy,” he points down to the dirty blonde, “seems to have the _hilarious_ idea that you can live normally after a deal with Bill Cipher.”  


Dipper stares down at him. He looks pretty normal. He wonders why a guy like him would need to make a deal with an interdimensional dream demon like Bill. 

“So what, he didn’t pay your end of the deal?”

Bill shrugs. “Nah, he did, I’m just bored.”

He turns on the demon furiously. “What?”  


Dipper yelps as Bill slaps his cheeks, and he feels a hot rush course through him from head to toe.

“What was that?” he mumbled, stars in his eyes.  


“Nothing to worry your little meatbag head about.” He pushes the boy forward. “Alright, Pine Tree! Time to show me what you got! Go convince him to give you his watch. You got,” he summons an hourglass and turns it over. The sand begins flowing. “Twelve hours in dreamtime. That’s two hours in the real world. Don’t forget it.”

He snaps his fingers, and Dipper starts screaming as he falls. He lands in the stranger’s lap with a thump, and looks up sheepishly, his heart still pounding.

“H-hey,” Dipper stammers.


End file.
